


Propuesta de matrimonio

by escribeloquequieras



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, One Shot, propuesta de matrimonio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribeloquequieras/pseuds/escribeloquequieras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro como todos los días, pero ese no era en ningún sentido un día como cualquier otro.</p><p>Había despertado y salido de la cama con un solo propósito en mente, pedirle matrimonio a la mujer más amaba en el mundo....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Propuesta de matrimonio

**Author's Note:**

> Hola gentes~ :D esta es la versión original de mi fic llamado "Marriage proposal" (lo se, soy un AS para los títulos LOL) Hice este oneshot hace ya bastante tiempo porque alguien en tumblr me lo pidió y pffft ¡Claro que iba a aceptar! Esta es una de mis ships favoritas aun cuando no es demasiado popular (Y merece mas amor ;w;) So~ espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que hice con mucho cariño <3
> 
> Y para todos los shippers de shizelty que creyeron estar solos, déjenme decirles que no lo están...

Shizuo se encontraba caminando por las calles de Ikebukuro como todos los días, pero ese no era en ningún sentido un día como cualquier otro.  
Había despertado y salido de la cama con un solo propósito en mente, pedirle matrimonio a la mujer más amaba en el mundo, la misma mujer que por años fuera su mejor amiga, y que ahora seguía siéndolo, pero con el agregado de ser su novia.

Shizuo estaba plenamente convencido de que ella era la mujer de su vida, y quería dedicar el resto de la misma a amarla y hacerla feliz. 

Tanto su hermano menor Kazuka, como su senpai Tom, al darse cuenta de su decisión le habían ofrecido un préstamo para que comprara el anillo de compromiso, pero Shizuo se había negado rotundamente, quería conseguir con su propio esfuerzo aquella joya tan importante; por eso, había pasado los últimos meses trabajando horas extra para poder comprar un anillo que a su criterio, fuera completamente digno de Celty y luego de muchos sacrificios finalmente había conseguido el dinero suficiente para comprarlo.

El rubio se quedo pensativo mientras tomaba un café de la máquina expendedora en la estación del tren, pensó en su amada y en todo lo que había pasado para conseguir el dinero, sin duda habían sido tiempos difíciles, pero nada se comparaba a la sensación de nerviosismo que le daba el solo pensar en cómo debía pedirle a Celty que fuera su esposa. 

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en sus labios, termino su café y abordo el metro, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde, por suerte no había muchas personas aquel día viajando al mismo tiempo que él…

Ese era su primer día libre en meses, se lo había pedido a Tom para poder ir a comprar el anillo y después encontrarse con Celty para hacerle la propuesta, hacia mucho que no pasaba con ella más que algunos minutos.

Bajo del metro, camino a paso firme rumbo a la joyería; era la mejor y más reconocida de todo Ikebukuro. Hacía tiempo que había visto allí el anillo que quería comprarle a Celty, y en un impulso había hecho el depósito de todos sus ahorros solo para que el dueño de la tienda le apartara ese anillo hasta que pudiera pagar el precio completo.

Cuando finalmente tuvo la joya en sus manos no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara, estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. Pago el precio y el mismo dueño de la tienda le entrego una hermosa cajita color vino con un lazo plateado que contenía el anillo.

La tomó, y agradeciendo con un leve movimiento de cabeza la bendición del anciano de la joyería se marcho. Ahora debía hacer el camino de regreso, se había citado con la Dullahan a las 5 de la tarde en el parque que siempre visitaban. Ese parque había sido testigo de sus conversaciones desde hacía muchos años, ¿Qué mejor lugar para pedírselo que ese parque, el cual había visto evolucionar su relación?

Eran las 4:30pm cuando Shizuo llego al parque, diviso una banca sola cerca de la fuente y fue a sentarse allí. Faltaba poco para que Celty llegara, y su corazón empezaba a sentir la cercanía de aquel peligroso momento. Repasó en su mente las muchas formas en las que podría pedírselo, pero eso solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso; encendió un cigarrillo e intento calmar su agitado corazón.

El reloj marco las 5:00pm y Shizuo se levanto para tomar asiento en el borde de la fuente mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo. Pocos minutos después Celty detenía su motocicleta a pocos metros de él, era tan puntual como siempre. 

Celty se apresuro hacia donde él estaba, saco su PDA digito rápidamente y le mostro la pantalla al rubio.

— [Hola, esperaste mucho?] 

— No, acabo de llegar — mintió él con una sonrisa y se puso de pie.

— [Ok... ¿y cómo has estado?] — pregunto ella, hacia mucho que no le veía... —Bien... — dijo él y su voz se apago, su corazón de nuevo empezaba a latirle muy rápido. — Celty yo....hay algo, que quiero decirte...

El tono del rubio desconcertó a la motociclista, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo, lo que sea, parecía ser importante.

— [Si?] — Celty se quedo expectante; estaba muy feliz de finalmente pasar tiempo con su novio, pero el rumbo de esta conversación empezaba a asustarla.

— Es....es complicado.... — empezó a decir el rubio llevando una de sus manos a la nuca — Yo…Todos estos meses... — Shizuo se detuvo en este punto, sus latídos seguían aumentando su velocidad, no sabía como pedírselo.

Mientras tanto Celty temía lo peor, muchas noches había perdido el sueño ante la idea de que todos esos meses distanciados no era más que una señal de que Shizuo se había cansado de ella, que estaba evitándola y que por eso no se veían más que en las ocasiones en que se cruzaban por casualidad. 

Se llevo ambas manos al pecho y presiono con fuerza, su corazón empezaba a latirle violentamente; Celty se sentía desfallecer, Shizuo no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, diciendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras sin llegar a nada concreto, si el llegaba a decirle "Quiero que terminemos" estaba segura de que iba a romper a llorar aunque no derramara lagrima alguna.

Shizuo tragó saliva, había pasado 10 minutos sin poder articular una frase medianamente decente que expusiera sus intenciones, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más nervioso se ponía. 

La figura de Celty frente a él bañada en la luz de un bello atardecer lo desconcertaba, y su corazón latía tan fuerte que ya no podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Se armo de todo el valor que tenía e hizo su último intento.

— Celty, hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo, primero como amigos y ahora como novios....

La Dullahan sintió que todo el mundo se detenía durante los segundos que el tardo en seguir hablando.

— Sabes que te amo... lo que quiero decir es... —el aire le faltaba, se arrodillo y lentamente saco la cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón, abriéndola para que la motociclista viera su contenido — Celty... ¿¿Te casarías conmigo??

La motociclista llevo sus manos al casco, justo en el lugar donde debía estar su boca, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedo en silencio siendo a penas capaz de mantenerse en pie, todos sus anteriores miedos se disiparon y ahora todo su cuerpo era recorrido por una ola de inmensa felicidad; su corazón latió como loco mientras contemplaba la figura de Shizuo, arrodillado con el anillo en dirección a ella mientras el sol se ocultaba regalándoles un hermoso atardecer.

Agito frenéticamente la cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras tomaba el PDA para escribir apresuradamente

— [¡¡¡SI!!! ¡¡¡Por supuesto que quiero!!!] — Era el mensaje que ella había escrito mientras daba pequeños saltos.

Shizuo sonrió ampliamente, feliz y aliviado, porque los minutos de silencio de la contraria le habían hecho temer lo peor.

Tomo la mano izquierda de Celty, retiro el negro guante y coloco en su dedo anular el anillo de oro blanco con un diamante color miel en el centro que había elegido para ella. En cuanto él terminó de ponerlo y antes de que pudiera incorporarse completamente Celty se lanzo a los brazos de su amado, este, con gran esfuerzo logro mantener el equilibrio mientras ella se colgaba de su cuello.

Él la abrazo con fuerza, la amaba con todo su corazón y con toda su alma, estaba inmensamente feliz de que ella aceptara ser su esposa. Por su parte, Celty no estaba menos feliz, Shizuo era todo lo que ella jamás pensó merecer, lo amaba con todo su ser, y el hecho de que pronto se convertiría en su esposa, hacia que lagrimas invisibles se derramaran de su inexistente cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron así, abrazados, mientras el sol, la fuente y aquel parque quedaban como únicos testigos del gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que pronto sellarían para siempre uniéndose en matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Sus comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos :3
> 
> Espero de verdad que les haya gustado este oneshot x)


End file.
